Lahey's Mate
by Coffeelover222
Summary: Erin Mccall has been shut out by her twin brother ever since he got a girlfriend. What's the real reason? And what is her part in all of this? Isaac Lahey/OC.
1. Chapter 1

"Erin McCall, please report to the office immediately," a monotone voice boomed over the school's outdated speakers.

The whispers and childish sounds in my English class tripled, I ignored them leaving my seat wondering what in the world did I do since I had never been called to the office before. I strolled into the office to be greeted by an aging secretary chatting with a set of twin brothers. One of them sending a sly wink at me. Introducing myself, I learned that Aiden and Ethan were new transfers.

"If you don't mind, would show these two around today?"

Agreeing, I bustled out with the twins in tow beginning to make my way to go get my stuff from my last class. The bell had rung and student poured out from classrooms. Glanced back, I asked for their locker numbers, not aware of the rowdy group of freshman who shoved me into the lockers. Aiden quickly caught me, wrapping an arm around until the young beasts disappeared.

"You okay?"

"Yes, thanks."

I glanced up to see Scott's group standing in the hallway. Scott, my twin brother, which who used to be really close to me until he started liking this Allison girl. Since then he cut me out from his life completely, starting out with leaving me out of the loop and never being home or being held up in his room. Scott ignored me without explanation. He was standing with his longtime girlfriend Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Erica, Boyd, Isaac. They were all friends while I had few mere acquaintances. I kept to myself, keeping occupied with reading and drawing. I was nobody, but I was used to it. Most people didn't know who I was and being invisible wasn't the worst thing in the world.

They tensed, turning to look at myself and the twins. That was the first time Scott even noticed me in months, angry recognition flared in his dark eyes. Aiden's lips smiled slightly noticing their eyes on us. The group went back to their conversation, but only Scott's eyes stayed on me. It was obvious that the others didn't notice who I was because he never associated with me around them.

I continued walking, showing them their lockers and first classes. When the bell rang for lunch, I showed them the cafeteria, when they asked me to join them. We sat at an empty table close by where my brother's group usually sat.

Scott was glaring at the twins and almost shaking. Allison put a hand on him to calm him down, but he was already on his feet storming towards me. The table watched him as he stopped before us.

"Erin, can I have a word?" he hissed hands clenching.

I looked down at my nails nervously and ignoring him.

"Erin!" he snapped reaching for my arm, but Stiles and Isaac appeared holding him back.

Aiden and Ethan glared at my brother and his friends. Standing up, I made a lame excuse, avoiding their eyes getting out of there as fast as I could. I left the school on my beautiful black motorbike. I spent all summer saving up to buy it doing odd jobs here and there. It felt nice to take a ride and leave my problems at school. I did ditch often, but I was a good student, so it really didn't matter. I went to an old bridge which had become my latest drawing spot. It was located in the middle of nowhere or so I had thought. I plotted down with my legs dangled over the large piece of concrete.

"Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

I glanced up to see Derek Hale standing at the edge of the bridge.

"Aren't you supposed in college?"

He smirked cocking his head.

"Isn't it dangerous to be out here alone?"

"Don't worry, princess, I'll keep you safe," I snickered going back to my drawing.

"I think it would be the other way around."

"Why do you hang around Scott?"

"You know Scott?" Hale tensed.

"He's my brother."

"Scott's never mentioned you before."

"I'm not surprised. To him, I'm not his sister. It's hard to remember the last conversation we have had where it doesn't end in a standoff. I don't even consider him my brother anymore. I guess he's happy now I mean he has a girlfriend, co-captain of the lacrosse team and a whole new circle of friends. I can't be mad at him for being happy. Whatever it doesn't matter, why am I telling you this?" I rambled not focusing on my drawing.

Derek focused his eyes on his shoes and he was biting his lip awkwardly.

"I'm sorry," He replied, voice thick with guilt.

I laughed.

He raised his eyebrow at me taken back.

"None of this is your fault. My life isn't that bad compared to others."

He stared at me for a second before walking away.

"Bye, princess!" I shouted after him. He smiled before he turned and kept walking.

I drew for the afternoon, the sun glow making it beautiful out. The setting sun told me it was time to head home.

Parking my bike, I slung my bag over my shoulder before walking into the house. Scott along with Stiles and Isaac walked out from the kitchen. For once, he was home.

"Where the hell have you been?" Scott demanded pissed as hell.

"Like you care, don't you dare bother to play the role of a concerned brother now," I mumbled taking off my overused converse.

"I was worried. You can't just disappear like that." Scott insisted looking pained.

"Well, I do it all the time. You're just not here to notice," I stated walking past him to go up to my room.

"Don't walk away from me, Erin!"

I coldly glanced back at him.

"Don't you get it, Scott? You already did a long time ago. Just leave me alone." Turning my back to him, I exhaled a shaky breath.

"Stop acting like a bitch for a moment and please listen to me!" Scott yelled grabbing my arm. His grip was painfully and it felt like he had pierced my skin.

"Let go, you asshole!" I screamed back, his grip tightened, bringing tears to my eyes.

Isaac and Stiles ripped Scott away from me.

I cried out, blood oozing out where his fingers were. Sprinting upstairs, I rushed into the bathroom grabbing a towel, applying pressure to my arm. My own brother hurt me. I was trembling, tossing the towel on the sink, I rinsed my wound cringing. There was a substantial amount of blood that won't seem to stop. I felt light-headed trying to steady myself against the door. I didn't do very well with blood.

Jumping at a knock on the door, I reached for another towel.

"Go away," I stammered out without hesitation.

"It's Isaac."

"I said go away," I mumbled, my vision began to get blurry.

The door opened, Isaac barging in staring at me for stunned and baffled before his face scrunched concerned.

"Here let me help," Isaac said grabbing the medical supplies from under the sink. I was shaking and squirming as Isaac tried to clean off my wound. Next, he poured a clear liquid over my arm, I struggled to not let out a scream of pain. He reached out and wrapped his arms around me.

"Did you hear that human contact helps with pain? I read it somewhere," He mumbled as he cradled me to his chest. I didn't say anything as the pain went away. It felt right to held by Isaac like uncharted relief that made my body relax. I enjoyed it more than I should before he let me go and stepped away. He ran a hand through his hair stressed.

I turned my back and started to bandage my arm. I studied the holes in my arms that didn't look like regular nails. They were holes, not scraps. I cleaned up all the blood to notice, Isaac was gone. I felt a pang of sadness, but it disappeared because he was Scott's friend, not mine. What did I expect?

I quickly got ready for bed and snuggled between the covers of my bed.

The only sound, I heard, was the annoying ring of my phone going off. I set my alarm late because unlike Scott who had morning practice.

I managed to avoid everyone until I was approached at my locker by Aiden.

"Hey, what happened to your arm? You okay or do I need to punch some faces in?" he joked looking at my arm.

"It's nothing. I'm fine."

"What happened? Does Scott know?"

"I-I um...fell down the stairs this morning," I lied taking pauses to try to imagine a better excuse.

"Right. Did someone cause you to 'fall down the stairs'" Aiden pushed quoting my excuse.

"Nope." I lied again looking anywhere but him.

"I know you're lying. Now tell me the real truth."

"Leave it Aiden." I hissed before walking away to be faced with a peppy Allison. Aren't I just miss popular? Their gang was just a short distance down the hall watching us.

"Hi," She greeted kindly.

I raised my eyebrows taken back, "Hi?"

"I just wanted to say sorry about Scott."

"What about him?" I asked turning around.

"I just don't want any of the problems between you two to be the caused by me. I mean I would have talked to you if he would have told me about you," She explained worrisomely.

"Scott made his own decisions and none of them are your fault in my book. Thanks, though."

"Do you want to sit with us at lunch?" Allison asked.

"No thanks."

"I insist Erin. We want to get to know you."

"I'm busy. Sorry," I mumbled before fleeing down the hallway.

Feeling trapped in this godforsaken school, I was close to exploding from the pressure in my chest. I checked in with my last teacher and got the reading before heading towards the front door only to be pushed into a small closet. I fell on the ground and picked myself up to find the door locked. I banged on the door a few times to find it locked. I checked my phone to see it was dead. That is what I get for not checking it for a week. I called out for help a few more times and banged on the door. Nothing. After a few minutes, the door flew open and I saw Isaac with surprised eyes. Then he was shoved in and the door clicked behind him. He looked around frankly and began to panic. Isaac tried slamming the door before pounding harder on the door looking at me fearfully.

"Isaac! Calm down! Isaac, please stop!" I yelled at him as he hit the door over and over. I touched his shoulder to have him whip around and growl at me. His eyes were a glowing yellow and he looked like a rabid animal. He growled before launching himself at me. I was quickly shoved against the wall. Paralyzed, I stared at him in awe at what he was, that this was a part of the nice, shy boy I had watched. Did Scott know about Isaac? He moved his head towards my neck and I thought he was going to bite me, but he did the opposite.

He was kissing me. His lips were attacking the space where my neck and chest met. His arms wrapped around me pulling me towards him. I let out a slight moan as his kisses and nibbles on my neck turned frantic.

"I-Isaac s-stop," I whispered trying to push him away.

He growled and gripped me tighter as he traveled upwards my jaw. Before he reached my lips the door swung open. Boyd and Erica. Boyd jerked Isaac away from me and tossed him to the ground. I got a better look at him, instantly seeing the rage, his claws pulling himself up.

"Stay back!" Erica hissed as she pushed me back as she tried to keep Isaac down. Isaac roared when Erica had pushed me.

"Isaac!" Scott roared from down the hallway, Allison and Stiles were behind him. Isaac's eyes faded back to blue.

I slid down to the floor and stared out at the scene before me and trying to piece it together. My breathing was picking up and I felt my chest tightening. I was about to have an asthma attack.

"Can't breathe. Scott. Inhaler," I wheezed panicking.

"I don't have mine anymore. Where is yours?"

"Used up from the last one," I tried to get out, extremely winded.

"She has asthma?" Erica asked looking back at me.

"It's getting worse. I can hear it. We need to take her to the hospital now."

"N-No. Needles. No."

"Stiles go get the jeep and meet us out front. Run!" Scott commanded, running towards me.

"Werewolf," I whispered glancing towards Isaac then at Scott.

"That's. What. You've. Been. Hiding." My head felt light-headed from talking. Scott froze for a second, picking me up. He was just trying to protect me this whole time, even though he was just hurting me by doing it. Idiot.

"She's turning blue? Why is she turning blue?" Isaac snapped getting up and marching towards Scott.

I smiled lightly up at Isaac and Scott.

"Won't. Tell." I whispered before Isaac grabbed me out of Scott's arms or tried to. Scott growled, Isaac growled back.

"For the love of god, someone take her to the hospital already," Erica hissed.

I looked up at Scott.

"Isaac. Won't. Hurt. Me," I told him. His looked over at Isaac before handing me over. Isaac took off running easily carrying me out the front doors followed by everyone else. We reached the jeep and Scott opened the trunk and Isaac climbed in taking me with him.

Feeling the steady beat of his heart, the feeling that filled my heart soothed me.

"I'm sorry," he whispered in my ear.

I felt my breath become more even as Isaac stroked my hair. I didn't say anything but held him close until the pressure in my chest dissipated.

Isaac glanced up at everyone, who we glancing back curiously. Stiles sharply pulled into the hospital.

The trunk door opened and Scott snatched me out rushing into the hospital. I glanced back to see a very pissed off Isaac still in the back of the jeep.

"Scott, it's over. I'm fine, really," I stated while he rushed to find mom.

"Still getting you checked out," he replied, setting me on a gurney as mom came rushing over.

"What happened?" she asked with distress.

"Asthma attack. She's better but needs to be checked out and a new inhaler. I will be right back," Scott left me with a smothering mother.

Mom put me in a room and gave me oxygen to breathe in before leaving to find me a new inhaler. I sat down near the window to look outside to see Isaac and Scott facing each other. They both looked angry. Isaac was trying to get past him to go into the hospital, but Scott pushed him back. Isaac was then held back by Erica and Boyd. While Scott by Allison and Stiles. I didn't understand what was happening. Isaac glanced up and saw me. His eyes were trained on me. Erica and Boyd dragged him to the car. They all left.

I got another inhaler and began my trek to the school to get my bag and motorcycle. By the time I got home, I was starving.

I walked in to see a note from Scott saying that he would be home late. I warmed up some pizza and caught up on homework. I still had hours of time left before I could think about going to bed. My phone fully charged, I put it in my pocket leaving the house. I called Scott to have it go to voicemail. I called Stiles.

"Erin, what did I do to have the pleasure to receive your call?" Stiles answered.

"Since Scott isn't answering his phone, I assume he's busy with werewolf stuff?" I questioned holding the phone between my ear and shoulder.

"You know?"

"Weren't you there? Never mind, tell him I'm going out."

"I'm putting you on speakerphone," Stiles chirped.

"Erin, stay home and away from Isaac," Scott commanded in a short tone.

Rolling my eyes, I laughed, "No, I can make my own decisions. You can't be serious?"

"I'm sending someone to stay with you."

"What the hell! No, Scott. And why can't I talk to Isaac?"

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways because I already left the house."

"Go home now as fast as you can."

Reaching the corner of the street before the library, I was hit from behind. I left out a scream, hitting the ground hard. I glanced back to see Ethan and Aiden.

"Ethan, Aiden what the hell!" I hissed. I tried to grab my phone, but Ethan grabbed it before I could, bringing it to his ear.

"Isaac's mate and your sister. That's a great bargaining piece. Three days before we rip her to shreds. Do what Deucalion wants," he threatened, crushing my phone which I thought was unnecessary.

Glaring up at them, Ethan ripped me up by the arm while Aiden pulled out a small vile and white cloth.

"I have watched enough movies, do you really have to knock me out with that stuff? I thought we were friends?" I pouted my lip hoping they would let me go.

"Sorry, Erin, business is a business."

I woke up in a room tied to a chair. Ethan and a dark-skinned girl sat there perched watching me.

"I say we just kill her," the girl hissed eyes glinting with cold haterd.

"No, Kali."

"What about we torture her?"

"No."

"I'm going to talk to Deucalion," Kali hissed before leaving.

"Want some water?"

I nodded reluctantly at him as he brought the water bottle to my lips.

"What did you mean that I was Isaac's mate?"

He looked stunned.

"Of course, you don't know. It means soul mate. You belong to him and he belongs to you."

"That's why Scott is trying to keep him away from me."

"Mates are not as common anymore so Scott doesn't understand what he is causing. To protect you, Isaac would kill anyone including your brother."

"Is that why you aren't going to kill me?"

"Partly."

"What day is it?"

"You have been passed out for a day and a half."

Kali walked back into the room carry a computer with her. She sets it down on the table that was a few feet from me.

"Deucalion had an idea to speed up the process. He wants to see you, Ethan, now," she sneered. Ethan left sending me a warning look.

Kali was typing on her computer, she pulled away to display an open video chat. I saw the faces of Scott, Isaac, Alison, Boyd, Erica, Stiles, Lydia, Jackson, Alison's father, a girl that I didn't recognize, a man, and Derek all around the screen.

"How does it feel, Isaac?"

Isaac snarled, eyes glowing, sharp claws scraped against the counter he cracked.

"Leave him alone!" I spat at her.

She turned around smirking.

"I thought Scott might need something to influence his decision," she provoked, smacking me across the face. After the first few hits, the pain blended together. I thought I was going to pass out from it. I heard screaming, but finally, it stopped. My eyes opened to see the world fuzzy and spinning unnaturally.

"Stop! Please stop! Stop!" Isaac shrieked, Jackson and Boyd held him back. Tears were streaming down his face, Isaac was fully transformed into a werewolf. Scott was screaming, but he looked as mad as Isaac did. How sick was this bitch to make others feel so much pain?

I spit the blood out of my mouth and spit it at Kali. It slid down her cheek which stopped her grinning.

"You are going to wish you didn't do that," Her voice dangerously calm.

"Turn off the camera," I pleaded looking at everyone with shocked and angry expressions in the camera. Isaac looked at me with feral eyes.

"Where is the fun in that?" Kali's voice dragged, pulling out a knife tracing the side of my cheek. The cold metal making me flinch.

"I wasn't talking to you, bitch. Derek turn off the camera now!"

Kali stabbed the knife into my leg and enjoyed twisting the knife.

I screamed and didn't stop. The pain took over my body as I prayed for it to stop. I looked back at the computer to see they had shut the computer. Kali tore the knife out. I cried out in pain closing my eyes tightly imagining that I was home, not here.

"Isaac is going to go ballistic when he sees you. Now where should we start?" Kali boasted giddy.

It felt like hours past when it was only a few minutes. The black dots in my vision were getting worse when the door flew open. Isaac roared his eyes glowing. Kali pushed me away and her eyes turned red and she launched herself at Isaac. Kali screamed as Isaac dug his claws into her. Isaac was blows were quick and strong. My head fell forward as I lose the energy to keep it up. It felt like falling asleep. Isaac was the last thing I was thinking about, worrying if he was going to be okay.

I felt myself being shaken. I opened my eyes as much as they wanted to stay closed. Dazed, Scott crouched down in front of me. Everyone else filed into the room as Scott untied me.

"Stay awake Erin," Scott protested.

"Isaac?" my voice was uneven.

"He's," Scott started until a voice cut him off.

"I'm here," Isaac panted limping through the door. He looked somewhat torn up, but still alive. He kneeled down gently placing his hands on me.

My body felt weak and the searing pain was getting worse.

"It hurts."

Isaac gently picked me up and the surroundings around me blurred. I closed my eyes and tightened my hold on Isaac's shirt. I felt us get into a car. I heard the familiar sound of Stiles' jeep rumbling to life.

"Stiles, wasn't there a rule about no blood on your seats?" I mumbled it be a challenge to keep my eyes open. Stiles chuckled before he sped off. I glanced over to see Scott next to me. Staring at Isaac, he looked in pain.

"Isaac, are you hurt?"

"I'm fine. Just taking some of your pain away."

"Stop it. I don't want you hurting," I croaked as he kept his jaw locked in concentration. He shook his head no stubbornly.

"We're here," Stiles called out.


	2. Chapter 2

So I plan on, not following the storyline of the show. Any questions please ask. Just to clear it up that Isaac is now an alpha because he killed Kali. And the rest of the Alpha pack have been defeated and blah blah blah. The story is really going to focus on Isaac and Erin working through their newfound bond. I might bring Kate into try and kill everyone though.

Also, this is just a short chapter. Please comment!

* * *

><p>I felt the jab of a sharp needle pierce my skin. I jerked upwards and my eyes looked up to see myself held down to the table by Isaac, Scott, and Boyd.<p>

"Keep her still." The calm familiar voice said.

"Dr. Deaton?" I asked my eyes aching from the bright light that was near my eyes.

"I'm afraid to say she had deep claw marks. I gave her morphine and IV so she's not in much pain anymore. I can stitch up her leg and the others, but we will have to wait and see what happens." he said as he began to wipe the blood from me and stitch my leg. I squeezed my eyes closed and tensed my body. I hated needles. I felt two people grab both of my hands. I felt woozy as Dr. Deaton finished my leg.

"Not a fan of needles?" He asked tossing the bloody kit and cloth into the trash.

I shook my head no.

"Stiles passed out yet?" I asked peeking my eyes open to see it was Scott and Isaac holding my hands.

"He's standing outside," Boyd answered.

"You all can leave. Erin can stay the night here after I finish cleaning her up." Deaton explained as he continued to work on me.

"I'm not leaving," Isaac said strangling my hand.

"Ow, hand." I squeaked and Isaac instantly let my hand go.

"I'm staying too," Scott added.

"I want to be alone. I will see you guys in the morning. I'm not dying or anything so please go get some sleep." I responded.

A long pause and everyone avoiding my eyes.

"I'm going to die?" I asked my voice panicked. Isaac grabbed hold of my hand and looked into my eyes. I stared into his beautiful blue eyes and felt myself relax.

"There's a chance. Three things could happen if your wounds heal normally you stay human, if your wounds heal quickly you will turn into a werewolf, or if they leak black blood you die." Deaton explained.

"Can I just go home then?" I asked wanting to see my home if I did die.

"It's best for you not to put strain on your injuries," Deaton explained as he put a bandage on my leg.

* * *

><p>Isaac and Scott both refused to leave. They both fell asleep in minutes in the chairs that were by the wall. Scott folded his jacket up and had put it underneath my head as a makeshift pillow. I kept trying to clear my head to fall asleep, but the events of the last day kept running through my head. To think that so much had changed in the short period of time.<p>

The warm feeling of sunlight on me is what I woke up to and the feeling of no pain. I sat up no problem and taking off the bandages to see I was healed. The tears streamed down my face. I was a werewolf. I shook my head at what I was. I didn't want this. I was happy with myself as I was. It was all too much too fast, but hopefully everything would get better. I had to think about being a werewolf a chance.  
>"Scott! Isaac!" I shouted as I couldn't stop shaking.<p>

They both jerked awake and looked at me.

"You've healed!" Isaac said smiling before his expression faltered.

"Can we go home now?" I asked Scott voice muffled from crying.

Scott nodded and wrapped an arm around my shoulder leading us out of the clinic. Isaac followed out the door and we all looked to see Derek leaning against a black Camaro.

"So you turned?" Derek asked in a dull voice even though he already knew the answer to his own question.

I sniffed the air and was trying to place a word on what I was smelling. I could smell Scott's body wash, Derek's leather jacket mixed with sweat and then Isaac who smelled like freshly fallen rain mixed with the most addicting cologne that was almost indescribable. I glanced over at Isaac and felt a pull of heart-strings as he looked back at me with his beautiful eyes gleaming.

"I can smell everyone, but there's something more. It's like a feeling. Like a power or something similar." I explained running a hand through my hair.

"Good. That's a start because you're surrounded by three alphas. Training starts after school. I will pick you up." Derek snapped eyes serious.

"Wait. I don't want to be part of your pack or anyone's. I don't want to train or fight anyone. Even if I did why wouldn't Scott train me or Isaac?" I hissed at Derek. He glared at me and stepped closer. I didn't step away from him as he got only inches from my face.

"The bite is a gift. If you don't want to die you need a pack. Scott and Isaac would baby you and you wouldn't be able to protect yourself. I have train betas before and have experience. Unless you want to kill someone during your first full moon in a few weeks." Derek said coldly.

I thought it about it for a second and it would be nice to learn how to take care of myself.

"On one condition, princess."

Derek only raised his eyebrow.

"I get to drive."

"Hell no." He hissed back.

"Fine, just let me kill innocent people then."

Derek scowled at me and then Isaac and Scott. Then rolls his eyes annoyed.

"Fine, but only once. Now get to school, you three are late." He growled and quickly got into his car.

"He's my ride. See you two at school." He said before getting into the car. As soon as Scott turned away, Isaac winked and smiled at me as Derek began to drive away. My heart fluttered before we made our way home to change for school.


	3. Chapter 3

You think despite being changed into a werewolf that would prevent you having to go to school; it doesn't. I took my time cleaning up and let's just Scott isn't happy. The funny thing I wasn't even dressing up. I went for comfortable and ordinary. Converse, jeans, and a green hoodie. I left my hair down and natural. I used a little makeup. A bit of mascara and cover-up. I didn't want to look like a complete mess. Just enough for me to look presentable.

We were an hour late by the time we got there. Thank god I didn't have a first hour with any of Scott's friends. No drama here I come.

"Erin, don't get angry and lay low. You still don't know a lot and I can't explain it to you now. Sit at our table for lunch so we can talk." Scott said before we parted ways.

The teacher was surprised that I was late, but I had a good grade so she let it go. I sat in one of the open chairs in the back and pulled out my notebook before I started copying the notes from the board. It was then that I smelled him. Another werewolf. I looked to my right to see Aiden looking at me with surprised eyes.

I felt a growl in my throat but held it back. I focused on the board and prayed for this class to be over faster. I just wanted to strangle him. Then the teacher told us are assignment and that we would be paired up with the person next to us.

I began to work on the assignment alone starting to copy the answers in my notebook while people began chatting with their partners.

"Listen, I'm sorry this happened to you. We're not the enemy anymore. We never meant for this to happen." Aiden whispered leaning over to me.

"What did you mean to happen?" I asked keeping my eyes down.

"It doesn't matter now."

"Does it matter that I, a just turned werewolf, wants to tear your throat out?" I hissed back.

"Lahey would probably be happy to do it for you."

"Don't bring Isaac into this."

"Listen, I just wanted to say sorry and I still wanted to see if you wanted to be friends."

The bell rang and I stood up. Aiden followed me out of the classroom and to my locker.

"I'll think about it now go before someone sees you," I replied. Aiden smiled at me before he walked down the hall.

I only had one more class before lunch and that was art. The teacher let us work on our projects. I had already finished mine and now I was just free drawing. I sat in an isolated corner and just let my hand draw. After a while, I began to notice that I was drawing Isaac. I kept drawing until the period ended.

My stomach was doing flips as I put my stuff in my locker. It was just Scott's friends or was it his pack? I wasn't sure. I refused to believe I was nervous because of Isaac. I would not be nervous about a guy.

I grabbed my lunch before walking towards the table where everyone sat. Scott was the only one sitting and the others seemed to be in line. Scott smiled and greeted me as I sat down by him. He began explaining everything that I needed to know. I wouldn't want to bore you with the details. I nodded with understanding as the others came and sat down. Isaac sat down next to me. I at my pizza and spaced out while the others chatted. It was that Isaac sniffed me that I was brought into a conversation.

"Why do you smell like Aiden?" Isaac asked which silenced the table and caused everyone to bring their focus to me.

"He was in my class," I mumbled not looking at anyone.

"Did he try to talk to you?" Scott asked.

"He apologized and said he wanted to be friends. I told him I wanted to rip out his throat. Then I told him I would think about it." I answered.

Erica, Boyd, Stiles, Jackson, Lydia, Allison, and Scott couldn't stop laughing. Isaac looked pissed.

"Stay away from him. I already want to hurt him don't give me another reason, Erin."

I got angry inside because Isaac wasn't my father or my boyfriend. I hated that he only met me like two days ago and he think he has control over me or my actions. He didn't know a thing about me and the truth was that none of them did, not even Scott. It was then that I noticed that my fingers had turned into claws. I curled my fingers under to hide them.

Isaac tried to grab my hand.

"Don't touch me." I hissed curling my hands into my hoodie before walking out of the lunchroom. Tears brimming in my eyes before going into the bathroom. I gripped the sink and tried to calm down. The claws weren't going away. I was too focused to notice that another werewolf had joined me.

Erica.

"Get. Out." I growled squeezing my eyes trying to think of something peaceful.

"No." She growled back.

"No one at that table understands you. The anger and pain that you feel. The feeling of being shut out by others. Before I was a werewolf that's all I felt because no one want to talk to the freak with seizures. I understand why you're angry because now you're expected to fit in with the pack and it's all because of you're a werewolf. That Scott wants you to be by his side now as a werewolf and not before. The anger over Isaac. You're angry at everyone because they are blind and don't see what you need."

"What do I need?" I rasped gaining back control.

"A friend," Erica answered walking towards me putting her hand on mine.

"Someone who tells you that everything is going to be alright." She added smiling at me intertwining her hand in mine and showed a small smile. The claws receded and my hands were back to normal. The tears left my eyes as her words sunk in.

Soon Erica and I sat on the floor of the bathroom asking and telling stories about each other.

"So broody and distant, Derek, my alpha, you met before and called him princess?" She asked trying to hold back laughing.

I nodded and she giggled.

"So calling him that next time during training."

"Do you live with Derek?"

"I used to live in a foster home before. Now I live with him, Isaac, Boyd, and Cora."

"Cora?"

"Derek's sister."

"And you and Boyd?"

"Happily together."

"Derek's okay with that."

"He bears with it and he scowls at us, but I have a feeling he is happy for us."

"Well, we should go to class. Maybe after you get done with your training we could hang out." Erica suggested as she pulled me to my feet.

We had talked through third hour which was okay because we both had study halls. I went to my last class which was chemistry. I hated chemistry. It was the only class that I had a below average grade in. Isaac was in my class and he kept trying to make eye contact, but I looked away. It was a painful class period as I couldn't ignore the feeling of being watched by Isaac.

As soon the bell rang I sped towards the door to be cut off by Isaac. His towering frame blocked the door.

"Sorry about lunch. I want to make it up to you. I was just thinking that maybe we could do an activity together?" Isaac mumbled nervously running a hand through his hair.

"Activity? Like what?" I asked raising my eyebrow.

"Um...the movies or dinner. I'm not really sure."

"After training I was going to hang out with Erica. Maybe another time."

Isaac looked disappointed and nodded.

I felt guilty as Isaac began to walk away.

"Isaac, how good are you at chemistry?" I asked following after him and we began to walk down the hall.

"Not very." He said sheepishly.

"I'm barely passing. Did you want to study tomorrow night?" I asked as we stepped outside.

He smiled and nodded.

Derek was watching us as he leaned against his car. Erica, Lydia, and Alison were gathered outside. The other boys must be at lacrosse practice. I began walking towards Derek grabbing the keys from his hand. I glanced back at Isaac grinning.

I turned the car on and let it roar to life. I buckled in and noticed that Derek didn't.

"You might want to buckle in. I never really passed any of driving tests." I warned staring at him.

"You don't know how to drive!" Derek roared in anger.

I only grinned and looked to see Isaac laughing before I peeled out down the street.


	4. Chapter 4

Derek Hale was terrified. Only a mixture of swear words and growls left his mouth as he clutched the overhead handle trying to stop himself from flying forward. I quite enjoyed this site. I followed the directions that Derek had yelled at me while I was driving. We arrived at Derek's loft and he was relieved to get out of the car. He growled something about me never getting in a car with me again while glaring at me.

Once we entered the nearly empty loft he heads towards a large open area in the middle. Usually, people would probably put a sofa there, but instead it was for werewolf training. Derek tossed me a pile of clothes. A simple black shirt and a pair of athletic shorts.

"Their Erica's, go change then we can start. First door on the right." He commanded crossing his arms.

I quickly went and changed. Derek had taken his shirt off. He showed me his tattoo and explained the meaning. Alpha, Beta, Omega. He explained everything about werewolves. It was the same stuff that Scott had already told me.

"First off we need to get you to shift. Which means you need to get angry." Derek stated before slapping me across the face hard.

I gritted my teeth and looking to see Derek smiling. I hissed something along the lines of 'son of a bitch' as he punched me in the stomach. The pain knocked me to my knees before I felt the pain began to fade away slowly. I growled and my hands gripped the floor, but instead of hands I had claws. My vision was blurry as I tried to keep down the part of me that wanted to tear him to pieces.

"That's payback for the car ride," Derek muttered.

I glared up at him and felt my face change. My senses were sharper and the anger flowed through me. Derek looked taken aback a second before he spoke urgently.

"Now shift back." He commanded.

I tensed and tried to calm down, but I couldn't.

"Think of something that makes you human. Someone or something that grounds you. For Scott, it's Allison. For Boyd, it's Erica. For Jackson, it's Lydia. It can even be a memory."

I laughed bitterly and lunged at him. I tackled him the anger spiking, clouding my judgment making my head fuzzy. The wolf in me was taking what control I had. My senses sharpened as the beast in me was coming out.

"I don't love people, Derek."

It was true. I mean I didn't know what love felt like. I wasn't that close to my mom because she was always at work and Scott had never really wanted me around until I was turned. I get he was trying to keep me safe, but that didn't make him turning his back on me any less painful.

"Think of Scott when you were kids. Some friendship you had that means something to you."

My heart was pulsing rapidly as I thought of the last time I felt like a normal girl. It was the time I spent talking with Erica. I felt like a regular girl with friends. I felt normal. I felt my claws retract and so did my canines. I felt myself gain back control. I quickly got off of Derek.

"Good," Derek muttered getting to his feet.

"What's your anchor?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Anger. You know what the different eye colors mean?"

"Red equals alpha, blue equal taking a life and yellow for the rest."

"Erin, when you shifted. Your eyes weren't yellow. They were purple."

"And that means?"

"I'm not sure."

"Do you know anyone that would know?"

"Maybe Peter or Deaton."

"Peter?"

"My uncle."

"So could you explain this 'mate' thing to me?" I asked.

"Talk to Isaac. It's not my place. Now enough of talking. I want you to try to pin me."

I took a stance to see him waiting for me to make the first move. I swung my fist forward trying to land a jab on his stomach to only land on my face. I jumped back up and got ready to attack again.

"Don't put all your effort on one hit unless you know it will bring them down. Plan and think before attacking." Derek explained as I paused to listen to his advice.

I went for a punch to his face before suddenly whipping my leg down taking him off his feet. He landed hard on his back. I went to help him up to only to be pinned down.

"Don't ever let your guard down."

It was then that the sound of a slow clap echoed off the walls.

Erica, a dark haired girl that I had assumed to be Cora, and an older man that I assumed to be Peter stood there watching us.

"You must be Erin. I'm Peter. I'm sure you've heard wonderful things about me."

"I've heard nothing, but nice to meet you. And you must be Cora."

Derek smirked and Peter smiled.

"I like this girl," Cora added as Derek and I walked towards them.

"So Erin, ready to go?" Erica asked smiling at me.

"We still have training, Erin," Derek said crossing his arms.

I pouted my lip at him and slowly he caved.

"Practice tomorrow again." His voice serious.

"I sorta already made plans with Isaac," I admitted playing with my hands.

Erica squealed while Derek didn't look happy.

"Meet here at seven. We have a pack meeting." Derek huffed.

"I'm not in your pack," I replied.

"Well, Isaac has to be here and I suggest you go to sense Scott's going."

I quickly changed back into my clothes and we left. I rode on the back of Erica's motorcycle as she began to drive to the mall. Once we got there we went to the food court. I got a slice of pizza and she got takeout. We sat down and talk and ate our food. It was nice talking about the kind of music we liked and our favorite movies. It was then that see starting talking about Boyd. She began to joke about how Isaac and I could double date with them.

"So Erica, are you and Boyd mates then?" I questioned as she finished her food.

"Not yet. Derek told us that there is a thing of natural mates that are more likely to be together, but there is also the process of claiming a mate in biting them." She explained.

"So you and Boyd bite each other than your mates?"

Erica's cheeks were red.

"It's not exactly like that. So when two wolves sleep with each other they mark each other making the bond permanent. Then they feel the benefits of becoming mates."

"Like what?"

"The bond grows and they become your everything that the natural mated wolves feel when they first see each other. Also, the ability to feel the others' emotions which come to use for tracking."

"I don't feel like that towards Isaac. I mean I feel attracted to him, but not to that extent."

"It must be because you were human when you met him. He must feel the bond only for some reason."

"Maybe it's because of my eyes." I glanced around to see no one around us before flashing her my purple eyes for a second.

"What do they mean?" Erica asked as we dumped our trays.

"I don't know neither did Derek."

"Weird," Erica replied.

Erica dropped me off when it was beginning to get late. Both Mom's car and Scott's motorbike were gone, but I still smelled someone in the house. I focused on the smell and tried to remember whose it belonged to. Aiden and Ethan.


	5. Chapter 5

I haven't updated in what feels like ages. I hope you enjoy it and please comments down below!

* * *

><p>"Breaking and entering isn't an intelligent idea when you are trying to get on someone's good side, I mean just for your information. I do believe that's a felony. Except, I would currently be worried about what the inmates are going to do to your pretty, little faces in prison." I dragged out tracing the design on the table with my fingertip not bothering to look at the set of twins sitting on the couch.<p>

"It's good to hear that you care, but we're here to talk to Scott." Ethan shot back at me unamused.

"After all that has happened, you think you can go running to his pack or Derek's with your tails between your legs asking for redemption? Good luck. I'm going to give you a clean slate, but remember that I hate baseball so you don't get a third try."

I glanced towards them to catch a look of something unfamiliar; gratitude.

"Thank you," Aiden mumbled before Ethan hit him and spoke up.

"We will keep that in mind, and we are gracious that you can forget the past." I guess that was the closest I was going to get to a decent apology.

"Remember, I won't be so forgiving next time. Now do you boys want anything to drink while you wait?" I asked with a kind smile as they followed me into the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Talking with Ethan and Aiden was quite refreshing, to say the least. It was until I heard the engine of one crappy jeep that made me tense instantly. Aiden made a motion for me to take a deep breath which made me laugh as five sweaty and muddy lacrosse players rolled into the house.<p>

"What the hell are you two doing here?" Scott boomed walking into the kitchen instantly.

The rest of the testosterone filled werewolves soon followed behind him. Isaac's blue orbs glanced over at me, scanning me up and down, checking to see if I was injured or something of the sort.

"Scott, that is no way to treat guests." Trying to soothe the situation with him only laughing bitterly in reply.

"Erin, please go upstairs." He commanded trying to use some sort of alpha submission trick on me. I could feel the desire to obey, but soon resisted.

"No." I quickly glanced into his surprised eyes.

"I'm trying to protect you."

"Tough shit, Scotty. I'm not leaving, and you can't make me." I spat my fists clenched trying to keep my anger in check.

I could see Scott's claws beginning to come out.

Isaac placed a hand on Scott's shoulder.

"Enough. She's not a little girl. Don't treat her like one." Isaac hissed before Scott shrugged off his hand. He was still upset but took a seat across from the twins.

Jackson and Boyd smirked at the interaction while Stiles look stunned. Isaac gave me a raised eyebrow as I flashed him a small, thankful smile.

"We have information that you want," Aiden stated said glancing at me before towards Scott.

"Spit it out then." Stiles hissed plopping down into a chair.

"Only if we have protection. Let us join your pack and we will tell you or you can discover it the hard way." Ethan explained.

"What's so bad that you two running to us with your tails between your legs," Jackson commented finding the twins fear amusing.

"We will take a vote tomorrow at the pack meeting," Scott announced to the anxious twins.

"You two can count on my vote as a no," Jackson stated.

"Same," Boyd, Isaac, and Stiles added.

"Scott?" Stiles asked.

My brother only shook his head deep in thought.

"They have my vote." I started standing up and crossing my arms.

'Are you insane?' and 'What the hell?' came from multiple mouths before Scott silenced them.

"I'm not a part of any packs, but if you and Derek refuse them they can be in mine."

"Says the newbie wolf who hasn't had her first full moon yet." Jackson hissed.

"You can't be serious," Stiles muttered.

I took a deep breath and control the anger inside.

"If Erin is willing to back you up then I will give you a second chance too. Now tell us what you know and you can join the pack maybe." Scott demanded to the twins turning his focus from me.

"It's about the Argent."

"Chris and Allison are on our side now. They aren't a threat." Scott replied to Ethan.

"Not those Argents, we mean Kate Argent. The psychopath bitch with a plan to kill us all."

"It's impossible. It has to be. Peter ripped her throat out remember." Stiles stated as if the most obvious thing.

"Who is Kate Argent?" Boyd asked. Isaac and I asked also before Scott began to explain who Allison's aunt really was.

"Do you have proof? Why should we believe you?" Scott asked the twins.

"She asked us to join her pack and we decline because she promised us the destruction of the Mccall and Hale packs once and for all. Considering we lost to you once we didn't want to take any second chances."

"If what you say is true then I permit you joining us, but you have to earn the trust of everyone," Scott spoke as he reached his final decision only electing groans out of everyone else.

"Well, besides this disappointing news, I'm hungry. Guys still want pizza?" Stiles changing the subject.

"Of course Stiles, someone wants to destroy us, let's eat!" I bantered tossing my hands in the air.

"You have a better idea?" Stiles snapped back defensive. Scott raised his eyebrows watching the bickering between his best friend and me.

"It's obvious that Kate wants us to know that she's back in town by telling them. She _knew_ that they were going to come warn us because they want to save their own skins. I say we track her down before she does something reckless. She is _mind-fucking_ with us and what are we going to do? Wait for it to happen, like she expects. It's a game in her mind and we are the pawns." I went on before Scott stood up.

"We aren't going to throw the first punch, Erin. We aren't going to go after her without cause first. We never do." Scott belittled me before setting a hand on my shoulder pushing me to sit down.

"She has a point, Scott." Isaac insisted his deep blue eyes in a hardened glare.

"Stop defending her, Isaac, remember who your alpha is." Scott hissed.

"Derek, I know, but you're upset about that she's-" Isaac pleaded but was cut off by Scott.

"Upset is the understatement of the century, Isaac, anyone in the whole world and it happens to be my sister. The one who I tried to keep safe and out of this." Scott scoffed as he took a step towards Isaac.

Isaac stood up to him, eyes turning red, both of them wolfed out idiots crouched readily to attack each other.

"STOP!" I ordered as an wave of power flowed me bouncing off the walls. The heavy gust of air knocking down the contents sitting on the table to fly to the ground, while the lightbulbs in the room flickered in the room before shattering.

The tingling feeling in my body was soon replaced with an staggering, woozy one. Blood dripped on the floor that was coming from my nose. Watching everyone look at me in horror and shock made me feel like a monster. I stumbled back and Boyd, who had been closest to me, steadied me as he gently lowered me onto the couch. My body felt sluggish and powerless as I watched Scott call Dr. Deaton frantically while everyone gathered around me. Isaac brushed the hair away from my face.

"He didn't answer, maybe Derek has answers. Boyd can you call him and ask that the pack meeting be here tonight? Our mom is working all night and she won't be home." Scott asked glancing at the clock to see that it was thirty minutes until seven.

"Erin?" He asked me softly.

"Yes?" I asked throat dry.

"I'm sorry for everything."

"I know, Scotty." My eyes drooped as exhausted began to take over me.

* * *

><p>The annoying sound of my alarm woke me up, damn it! I must have fallen asleep before seven. I did remember last nights in a hazy way but was too fuzzy to remember who carried me to my room. Quickly, I got ready to see that my alarm had been going off for an hour now. Scott always had morning practice on Fridays so he left before sunrise.<p>

By the time I rushed to school and got to first period only a few minutes remained. Aiden teased me about looking tired and like crap. By lunch, I did indeed feel how I looked. The pounding headache behind my eyes was becoming more prominent.

"You don't so good." Erica greeted me before holding her hand up to my forehead.

"I'll be fine." I replied warily.

"You're burning up. Do you think this has something to do with last night?" Erica asked as we sat down at the table with our trays.

I shook my head and felt a wave of nausea hit me. I set down the apple I was going to eat, my head on the table. A cool arm soon supported me helping me to my feet.

"Come on, I will take you to the nurse." Isaac insisted as he dragged me with him.

I gazed at the lockers then the floor, just not into the gorgeous blue eyes that were watching me intently. My stomach fluttered when I felt his hand intertwine with mine.

"I know that you know about the mate bond and I expect nothing from you. I'm nervous that I am going to push you to far or mess it up and-" Isaac rambled on before I pecked his cheek.

"Calm down, okay? I'm just as new at this as you are. I'm not used to having friends or trusting anyone for that matter, but I want to start with you. It just feels right" I confessed my heart picking up as a slight blush covered his face.

The nurse ended up giving me some medicine to help my headache and let me stay in the spare room to lay on the bed and rest. Isaac protested that someone should keep an eye on me if I were to pass out or something. She finally agreed and sent a wink at Isaac before excusing us both from third period. Isaac sat at my bedside and told me to try to sleep.

I growled in frustration as I couldn't sleep with him sitting upright like a watchdog.

"Stop looking at me." I glanced up to see his eyes filled with amusement as he smirked.

"Now, Miss Mccall, you ask too much of me." His seductive tone made tingles down my back.

"Then at least tell me something about you that no one knows." I commanded curling my body facing him.

Taking a deep breath and running a hand through his unruly curls before he spoke softy.

"Once, when I was young, my father took my older brother, Camden, and I out to the place where he meet my mother. It was in the middle of the woods by one of the wooden bridges over a river. Everything was green and so peaceful. He told us that he found her sketching the bridge during sunset, that her drawing was almost as beautiful as her. We asked him that day every question we could think of about her and he actually told us. Since she had died when she gave birth to me, my father often blamed me for her death, but that was the only day that I remember that he didn't." I reached for the teary-eyed werewolf's hand to feel his sorrow seep through me too.

We stayed like that for some time until he cleared his throat.

"Chemistry starts in a few minutes. Do you feel well enough to go?" Isaac asked and I responded with a weak nod.

My headache was gone and I felt semi-normal again. Sitting with Isaac in class felt good and I could definitely feel myself getting closer to him. He smiled and cracked a joke about how he could cheat off me now. I replied with that he could if he wanted a worse score than usual. The room turned silent as the door slammed open with a young brunette walked in, the sound of her heels echoed off the walls.

"Hello class, I'm your new teacher. I know many of you know me by Kate, but in here it's Miss Argent." Her cold eyes beamed towards our direction.

Fuck.


	6. Chapter 6

Here I thought that Chemistry couldn't possibly get any worse, but I guess that God thought that it was a good time fuck up my life even more in a short period of time. I mean becoming a werewolf. Check. Learning to face my relationship with my brother. Okay, I can deal. That I am Isaac Lahey's 'mate' or something. I could definitely handle that. My purple eyes and freaky power wind thing. Okay, God, you are pushing it. Finally, with this Argent walking in and threatening my new found life before I could even began to enjoy it. God, you're asking for it now.

I pulled my phone out to text Scott and everyone else to warn them.

"Ms. Mccall, no phones in my classroom." Kate snapped maliciously before walking over and taking it out of my hand then setting it on her desk.

Now, there was no way I am going to pass chemistry; despite however much Isaac and I studied.

"I still can't believe she did that." Erica stressed standing next to me while I put my books into my locker.

"Well, believe it. Do you think with everything going on that-actually forget it." I ran a hand through my hair nervously as Isaac and Boyd approached us.

"We warned Scott. Ready to go?" Isaac beamed at me.

"Shouldn't we have a pack meeting or something?" I questioned alarmed about Kate's presence.

"We kind of just did," Boyd stated dryly.

Raising my eyebrows, I conveyed something along the lines of, 'Why wasn't I there?'.

Isaac let out a groan, "Please don't worry about it. I do believe we have a date which doesn't include arguing."

Reluctantly saying goodbye to Erica and Boyd, we departed outside to Derek's gorgeous Camaro sitting in the mostly vacant lot.

Letting out a mischievous laugh, Isaac smirked at me before dangling the keys in front of me.

"There is no way in hell that he lent it to you. Such a bad boy, I thought you lived for sucking up to your alpha. I didn't take you for the stealing type," I exclaimed shaking my head, a cheeky grin plastered my face.

"What can I say? I have someone that I need to suck up to more," He slipped the keys into my hand grinning, "Also, I have always wanted to steal his car."

Following Isaac's poor directions skills, I ended up pulling in the local graveyard.

"Uh, are you sure we are in the right place?" I asked while he pulled something from the back seat.

Sending me a foolish look, Isaac pulled me to the outer edge before setting down a blanket and pulling out a bag full of food. Cheetos, cheese sandwiches, and crème filled chocolate cupcakes. Laughing when Isaac put Cheetos on a cheese sandwich before handing it me.

"Why thank you fine, sir," I told Isaac taking a bite out of it.

"You're welcome, my lady," He replied eating his own.

Pulling out my notes and homework for Chemistry, Isaac groaned painfully, taking out his own in the process. After two hour of studying with conversations mixed in, we finished our assignment.

"If you don't mind me asking, why did you pick here of all places?" I laid on my back looking up at chiseled features.

"My father and I use to work here until he died. We weren't close, but my I feel at peace here for some reason."

"What happened to him?"

"To make it short, Jackson used to be a reptile killer called a kanima then he killed my father before becoming a werewolf."

"Do you miss him?"

"No." His mood cold and distant.

"I won't ask anymore questions. I don't want you to be upset." I reached for his hand, placing mine over his. His eyes softened grasping my hand.

"He was an abusive son of a bitch who had it coming to him."

"I'm sorry."

"I know, I can feel it right here." He places my palm over his heart.

Feeling the steady beat of his heart underneath my palm, my heart warmed staring back at his unwavering gaze.

I pulled away changing the subject as a brisk wind blew the blanket onto us.

"So what did you guys talk about at your pack meeting?" I asked innocently.

"It's our pack and nothing worth discussing." He answered placing a kiss on my hand.

My cheeks crimson, Isaac packed up to get out of the changing weather. We drove back to my house. Walking me to the door, my nerves grew wondering if he was expecting something more.

"Stop worrying, Erin, I'm not going to push you to do anything you aren't ready for," Isaac soothed leaning against the porch. I nodded slowly, pausing to take him in the rays of the setting sun make him glow. An unnamable feeling swelled in my chest.

"Thank you for tonight." I kissed his cheek swiftly, glancing back to see his surprised expression before I shut the door.

Arriving at my locker the following morning, I found Erica standing there waiting for me.

"Good morning," She chirped smirking. I could see the question she was asking in her eyes.

"Fine and yourself?" I asked grabbing my stuff for my next class.

"Peachy, how did your date with Isaac go?"

"Sh, not so loud."

"Geez, don't worry about people overhearing they can already tell by the way he looks at you."

Rolling my eyes, I began walking to class. Erica huffed matching my pace.

"He doesn't, okay he does, but it's-it's weird staring."

"I take that you are inexperienced in the dating field."

I winced, uncomfortable about the subject matter.

"Hey, chill, okay. I'll drop it. See you at lunch?" She stopped me outside my classroom.

I nodded thankfully.

"Hey, Erin, have an extra pencil by chance?"

Catapulting a pencil off my desk it hit him in the side and he caught it with ease.

"Trying to stab me?" He challenged sarcastic.

"You know it."

"I heard you _studied_ with Lahey last night," Aiden deadpanned tapping his fingers on his desk with his head on the surface looking up at me.

"Gosh, I never knew that a person could make doing chemistry homework sound dirty," I admitted flipping my notebook open.

He laughed shaking his head.

After class, Aiden walked along side of me walking to get in line for what looked overcooked mystery meat. Lydia with Jackson in tow lined up behind us. I looked straight forward and not turning to converse with them like Aiden did. I had nothing against Lydia since I had never spoken to her in my life, but Jackson on the other hand I had a problem with. It might have been years ago when he sought me out to pick on me and push me around. When Jackson's best friend moved away I became invisible to him oddly. I was relieved that I never confronted him.

"So, Erin, how was your date with Isaac?" Lydia pressed trying to bring me into the conversation.

My heart raced, turning to them I stammered that it was fine. Lydia pushed for more details.

"I think I left something in my last class, excuse me," I stated fleeing the cafeteria.

Wandering aimlessly, I ended up in the empty art room with my sketchbook and the edible contents from my backpack. Opening a fresh page, sitting there with a pencil in my hand, I was hesitant of what to draw. Usually, I didn't have to think about it, my hand moved before my head could catch up. Frustrated that the one thing that was had been simple for me was now complicated, I blamed everything that was going on in my life now. My head on the table, I couldn't clear my head of worried thoughts.

Sensing her before I could smell her, Kate entered the room.

3rd POV

Isaac could feel her discomfort as his own. Picking up his pace, Boyd noticed the pained look on his face. Boyd was a man of few words to everyone excluding Erica of course, but he could easily identify Isaac's newfound anxiety when he wasn't around Erin. Boyd grabbed Isaac's arm bring him to a stop.

"Man, you've got to relax. If you want this to work you have to give her space and not crowd her. Remember she's new to this, all of it. Give it time, she'll come to you," Boyd suggested letting go of his friend.

"I know, but if I could do something to make her feel better. I have to, I can't ignore it. If it makes her happy for me to leave her alone, I will, but until she tells me herself, I won't stop, I can't," Isaac confessed continuing his way to _his_ Erin.

Isaac's new primal urges had been set in stone when he had looked in her eyes. Now, she was all that he thought about, he hoped one day the same would go for her too. Isaac eased slightly when he felt her mood eased, but she was absent from the cafeteria. He could smell her sweet scent on Jackson, Lydia, and Aiden. Isaac held back a growl. God, he hated Aiden. His interest in his Erin is intolerable in Isaac's eyes.

"Geez, I could smell the testosterone from the hallway," Erica chimed in before greeting Boyd with a quick kiss on the cheek.  
>Isaac ignored her getting in line with the expression of a kicked puppy.<p>

Sitting down farthest from Aiden, Isaac picked at his food listening to Stiles outlandish theories of what Kate's evil plans are. Feeling Erin's current frustration slowly turn in fear, he shot up alarmed.

Isaac stormed out of the cafeteria towards Erin, leaving the pack and the rest of the student body wondering what just happened.

AN: Tried out 3rd POV for first time. Did you guys like it? Happy Friday to you!


End file.
